


Aftermath of the Announcement

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has told his parents about this engagement to Lily, some pureblood notions are hard to get rid of, but a mother's love is stronger than any intolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Announcement

Watching his father storm out of the room was the last straw for James. He knew his father had been a little put out by his relationship with Lily, but he had never imagined this reaction.

James fell onto the couch behind him, pressing the heels of his hands deep into his eye sockets to try and prevent the tears threatening to spill, his breath coming jagged and uneven out of his chest.

He hear his mother come quickly up to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him like he was a child. Her soothing voice encouraged him to look up at her, his eyes red and wet. "Why does he hate her so much? Why does he hate me? This is such bullshit!"

"Oh, Jamie. He doesn't hate you, and he doesn't hate her. He just needs time to come around." Rubbing reassuring circles onto his back, James' mother used her other hand to wipe a fallen tear off her son's cheek.

"I don't understand! You're pureblood too! Why is he so narrow-minded about this! Yes, she's muggle born! So what?" James' yelling was hindered by the cracking in his voice. "Why aren't you like him about this anyway?"

"Jamie. I love you. And your father loves you. Lily loves you. And if you love her, I love her too." James' mother looked into her son's eyes. "You are my son. You will always be my son. Not a thing in the world can change that. Especially not the brilliant girl who has fallen in love with you. The wonderful girl I would love to call my daughter."

James smiled and sniffed, chuckling wetly. "I'm glad." His expression darkened. "And Dad?"

"I will talk to your father. He will come around, I promise." James' mother rose from next to her son, planted a kiss on the top of his head and followed after her husband out the door.

"Right." James said to himself. "Now to tell Sirius about this debacle." 


End file.
